Cyborg Tournament: Chapter I: The Tournament Calls
by Solar22
Summary: A group of six friends with powers rise up against a force of machines.


Chapter I: The Tournament Calls

Prince opens his front door with his key. The alarm goes off, making a loud siren sound. He rushed towards the alarm, shuts the alarm off and speedily walks past his meowing cat, into his room. "All right, let's see who emailed me." Prince turns the computer on and types in some things, enters his email site and sees that someone emailed him today. "Rick emailed me. I wonder what he wants?" He clicks on the link and the email pops up.

_Hey Prince! What's up! I wanted to tell you that I was on the internet today and found out that there is a fighting tournament in the middle of the Pacific ocean. It starts two weeks from now and there will be flights to take Tournament people to the stadium. There's flight on each side of the US and even other countries are participating too. I think it will be awesome! I saw it and I know our team has to get together and show off our powers! Since we can't do it anywhere else! You should call everyone and tell them the good news! See ya' when I see ya'!_

_P.S. Go to Yuhaa and click on Upcoming Attractions on the far left side of the main page for more info. _

Prince finished reading and is excited and shocked out of his wits. "Wow. A tournament! Now our team gets to show off our powers!" He gets onto the internet and gets on Yuhaa. Prince enters Upcoming Attractions and clicks on Tournament. After reading paragraph after paragraph of policies, rules, and info of the tournament he is already on the phone getting ready to call Paul. "Wow, the winner wins 50,000 dollars, a spot on the Tournament Hall of Strength, and a Champion Trophy!"

(phone rings)

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Prince. Look, I've got great news. It's too much info to tell you, you've got to read it! Look, go to Yuhaa…"

"Hey! Natalie, go to Yuhaa and click on Upcoming Attractions and the rest of the team at Turner Park at 5:00pm."

"Akasha! Go to Yuhaa. Click on Upcoming attractions and meet me and the tem at Turner Park at 5:00pm."

Sooner or later, all the calls were made and time goes by, leading up to 4:40pm.

Prince gets in his car and drives off to the park.

5:00pm.

Bronze, Akasha, Angel, Paul, and Natalie are all sitting and standing around when Prince arrives. The sun slashes onto his beige car as he stops on the road by the grass. The tall trees brings the shadows onto them. Angel jumps up off the grass and yells, "Why did you want us to meet you here Is it about the tournament?" Prince shakes his head. "Are you guys up to the challenge?" Everyone nods their heads, except Bronze. Prince and everyone else turns their eyes to see him with his head down. He murmurs, "I'm afraid of flying." Prince walks over to him, huffing. "Come on. You've never been on a plane before?"

"No. I don't intend to do so in the future!" He raises his voice. "I don't like tournaments. They're so overrated. Name one reason why I should go!"

Prince looks at everyone, whose looking at him. "There's a first time for everything. You might even like it. Without you, we're not the 6 Team. Without you, we're the 5 Team and that's not how it's supposed to be. No matter what you may think, you're power is probably the most important. The power of wind. The Earth's breath."

Bronze smirks. "Breath can stink, you know…" It becomes quiet for a few seconds as Prince thinks of what to say. Natalie walks beside Prince and looks Bronze in the eyes. Bronze's frown can turn into the biggest smile upside down. She puts her hands together and smiles, letting out a blinding glow of love. "Bronze…Do it for me, please." His frown turns up and he exclaims, "I will go!" Bronze and Natalie hug. Prince smiles. "Now, we're going to have to get training…" Silence overcomes the park. Natalie chuckles. "Train? Are you crazy? We have powers! I can turn a 50 mile radius of land into an inferno of flames, Akasha can shoot millions of bolts of electricity as fat as trash cans, Angel can stop time, Paul can send an entire continent into an ice age, and Bronze can create a 10A tornado the size of Texas. You hve the power of water. All of these powers are unique. The powers are for good only and against evil. We need no training! We've already won the tournament, well, one of us at least." Prince grins. "Great speech, but, I need to practice on my punching. You know, physical strength, plus I need to loose a few pounds." Everyone agrees. "With all our powers, we must of forgot these things called hands…" says Paul. Prince nods his head and wishes everyone good luck until it's time to leave for the tournament.


End file.
